1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of providing ticker information in video-telephony systems.
2. Background of the Related Art
Ticker information is sometimes inserted into television programs—especially news programs. By using ticker information, additional information is displayed to a viewer of a currently running television program. Ticker information can be information such as a current event, stock market prices, subtitles for television programs or translations. The ticker information is most often inserted as a linear ticker in the current television picture.
In video telephony systems, video conference systems for example, a multimedia data stream communication link is transmitted between terminals or between video conference devices over a packet-oriented network, in which preferably a network protocol is used that is suitable for setup of a communication link or session with a multimedia data stream. Network protocols for packet-oriented networks are predominantly based on IP protocol.